Scully's Choice
by Kavendish
Summary: Why in the world would Scully ever choose Doggett over Mulder? DSR. Parody. Mulder angst. Mulder torture. THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS. It's a very light piece that is kind of a joke -- I'm just having some fun with the characters.
1. Default Chapter

Scully's Choice  
by Kavendish  
rated PG  
Category: H(umor), S(tory), Existence post-ep, MA (Mulder  
Angst), MT (Mulder Torture), DSR (Doggett/Scully romance)  
spoils Anasazi, Fight the Future, Millennium, Closure, eighth   
season, shippers' appetites  
Send any and all feedback to kavendish@zensearch.net  
Distribute anywhere.   
Summary: Why in the world would Scully ever choose Doggett  
over Mulder?   
Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot, a potential  
season nine scenario that would account for Mulder's absence. ;)  
Thanks to kate for the beta reading and advice.  
Picks up from the end of the season finale "Existence."  
  
"Scully's Choice"   
by Kavendish  
  
  
For one frozen moment, Mulder and Scully's lips met in a full-on   
romantic kiss. Mulder had been waiting years for this event. It   
was everything he had dreamed of, with him cradling his infant son   
as he kissed the love of his life. Existence didn't get any better.  
  
All too soon, though, Scully unglued her mouth from his and withdrew   
to arm's length. She was frowning. Directly at him. Mulder shifted   
William to a more comfortable position as Scully declared, "It's not   
going to work, Mulder."  
  
Mulder smoothed the baby's blanket and decided to play along with   
what was obviously a joke on Scully's part. "What are you talking   
about? What isn't going to work?"  
  
"This." She waved her hand at him like he was a pesky fly. "Us.   
Being together. It isn't right."  
  
Mulder laughed nervously. "Are you getting back at me for asking who   
you were when I woke up in the hospital? I thought we were past   
that."  
  
Very slowly, Scully enunciated, "It's over, Mulder. *We* are over.   
Things could never work between us."  
  
He shook his head, not sure what she was getting at. "What do you   
mean? We're finally on the right track. We even just kissed."  
  
Scully shrugged. "Sorry, Mulder, you didn't use enough tongue. That   
proves once and for all you're not serious about pursuing a romantic   
relationship with me. I'm cutting my losses and moving on to a man   
who can give me what I need."  
  
"What? Who?" Mulder gasped with the dawning belief that Scully might   
actually mean what she was saying.  
  
Scully eyed him as if he were a wad of Doublemint gum stuck to the   
toe of her newest Gucci pump. "Why, John Doggett, of course."  
  
Captive in the sharp talons of shock, Mulder clutched William a   
little too tightly. The baby shrieked and promptly, thoroughly spit   
up all over Mulder's black-clad chest. Grimacing in annoyance,   
Scully extricated her son, leaving Mulder to stand bereft and   
plastered in baby puke.  
  
***  
  
What had gone wrong? Mulder rewound the memories, playing them over   
and over in an attempt to solve the mystery. The circumstances had   
seemed ideal. He and Scully had stood communicating with their eyes,   
their child perched between them. He had leaned in for the kiss,   
their lips had connected, it had been the culmination of years of   
pent-up longing and then it was over. Scully had rejected him like   
Patrick Ewing at the net. Calmly, coolly, definitively. Because he   
hadn't slipped her enough tongue. He'd been under the impression   
their love transcended such mundane matters. Clearly he had been   
mistaken, and the realization burned like acid in a gaping wound.  
  
It simply wasn't right. Mulder and Scully went together like   
peanut butter and jelly, spic and span, on and off. Doggett and   
Scully sounded like a baseball announcing team. After all they had   
endured together, why would Scully choose John Doggett over him?   
Mulder had to find out.  
  
  
end of chapter 1 


	2. Scully Makes a Move

Following the eye-opening encounter with Mulder, Scully took a day   
to regroup. She knew she'd have to act pretty quickly; Mulder didn't   
give up easily when he thought he wanted something, and right now he   
thought he wanted her. Her rejection had probably only provided him   
with more fuel. Although he had retreated to lick his wounds, she   
didn't doubt he would be back. She had to avoid him while figuring   
out the most effective way to approach Doggett. That meant no   
answering her cell phone, screening all calls to her apartment   
phone, and waiting no more than 24 hours to make her move.  
  
Eventually, Scully settled on a plan. She collected William and his   
supplies, locked up her apartment, and headed to her car. William   
squirmed and started to fuss as she settled him into his car seat.   
Scully patted his knee and soothed, "It's OK, William." He calmed   
down, but Scully tensed. "William," she repeated experimentally.   
Something about the name sounded wrong but she didn't have time to   
figure out exactly what. She would think about it after she had seen   
Doggett.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, after a trip to the store, Scully stopped her car in   
Doggett's driveway behind his big truck. She'd never thought much   
about Doggett's truck before but she did now. It was sleek yet   
powerful as it glistened in the sunlight. She couldn't imagine   
Mulder owning a truck like that. She couldn't imagine Mulder owning   
a truck at all.  
  
She sat and thought for another moment. She had left Mulder and come   
to Doggett without a fallback plan. Things had better work out like   
she expected. She didn't think she had misinterpreted the look she   
had caught in Doggett's eyes on several occasions, the one that said   
if she snapped her fingers he'd come running. She was counting on her  
interpretation of that look being correct.  
  
Still deep in thought, Scully headed to the backseat to get  
William. For insurance, she would be holding the baby when Doggett   
opened his door. Surely he wouldn't turn away a woman who was   
carrying an infant.  
  
Scully made her way to the house, pressed the doorbell with a free   
finger, and readjusted William in her arms. After what felt like   
hours but must have been only a few seconds, the door opened and   
there stood Doggett. His forehead wrinkled as he registered who had   
come to visit. "Agent Scully, what are *you* doin' here? I mean, not   
that I mind, but you never just show up so it seems kinda weird."  
  
Tears welled up in Scully's eyes as the gravity of her actions   
truly struck her. "We've left Mulder," she announced in the   
steadiest voice she could manage. She bit her lip and got herself   
under control while Doggett awkwardly watched.  
  
"Look, I dunno what I can do," he began.  
  
"You can hold William," Scully announced. "He's much heavier than   
he looks." She thrust the baby toward him and waited for his   
reaction. To his credit, Doggett, while still looking incredibly   
puzzled, took hold of William and expertly balanced him against his   
shoulder.  
  
Scully smiled. She knew she had chosen well.  
  
Doggett shifted in the doorway. "Agent Scully. . ."   
  
"Dana," she corrected. That ought to be a pretty big clue about   
why she had come. If Doggett didn't catch on maybe he was as slow   
as Mulder. If so, it was best that she found out right away. She  
couldn't afford to waste another eight years.  
  
Doggett looked back at her in silence and Scully felt her heart   
sink. Could she have misjudged him so badly? Then, in the next   
moment, Doggett shoved the front door wide with his shoulder and   
stepped to the side. "I think you'd better come in. . .Dana."  
  
***  
  
Notes  
In the next chapter Mulder decides to visit Scully and   
find out why she left him for Doggett. I know many of you  
are also wondering that. :) Stay tuned and you'll find out. 


	3. Why?

So far: This story is a parody. Scully dumped Mulder and  
went to Doggett, bringing William with her. Mulder was   
completely surprised and couldn't figure out why Scully   
left him. He's about to find out....  
  
***  
Mulder progressed from experiencing intense confusion to boiling with  
righteous indignation over Scully's unfair, seemingly arbitrary  
decision. He waited for her to call him with an apology, any sort of   
admission that she had recognized the folly of her actions, but his   
phone remained silent. Finally, he broke down and decided to   
approach her first. The only problem was, Scully wasn't answering   
her cell phone. She wasn't at her apartment or her mother's place.   
Reluctantly, Mulder swallowed his pride and dragged himself to the   
next most likely location: Doggett's house. There, much to his   
dismay, Scully's car with William's seat strapped in the back stood   
in the driveway. Mulder strode to the front door, rapped, waited,   
impatiently rapped again, waited again as Scully and Doggett took   
their sweet time answering.  
  
Then a scuffling sounded and the person behind the door uttered a   
merry peal of laughter. As the door swung open she turned her head   
toward him and Mulder saw that it was Scully, hair rumpled, eyes   
sparkling, lipstick smudged. She rarely laughed around *him*. She   
also rarely wore an outfit like today's white t-shirt and faded blue   
jeans with holes in the knees.  
  
Even as Mulder stared at her bra-less chest, Scully's mirthful   
expression faded. She crossed her arms and said flatly, "Mulder."  
  
He dragged his eyes upward and bulled ahead, "I need to talk to you."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder. "Can it wait? I'm watching NASCAR   
with John."  
  
Mulder gaped. "Since when do you watch NASCAR?"  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mulder."  
  
"I'm beginning to realize that," he muttered. "Look, can I at least   
step inside? We have some things to talk about and I'd rather not do   
it on Doggett's front porch."  
  
"All right. Come in." Scully grudgingly inched back from the door   
and allowed Mulder room to enter. She then led him into the living   
room, where the television was indeed tuned to a car race. Picking   
up the remote control, Scully hit the mute button.  
  
Mulder glanced around. Doggett was nowhere to be seen. He settled   
down on the couch hoping Scully would choose the spot next to him,   
but instead she retreated halfway across the room to an armchair.   
"Where's Doggett?" he asked.  
  
"He's upstairs. He'll be down soon."  
  
"OK." Mulder took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Scully, what's   
going on here? This is all coming from out of the blue. Why did you   
dump me and run to Doggett? What's so great about him?"  
  
"What's so great about him?" Scully echoed. "Well, Mulder, you'll  
have a difficult time comprehending this but he's a mature adult   
who acts his age. He's also lived a normal life and he has his   
feet planted firmly on the ground. You'll notice *he* doesn't   
constantly obsess about a missing relative and make that issue his   
life's driving force."  
  
Mulder sputtered in indignation, "Hold on a minute. Maybe you've   
forgotten, but the man's son was abducted and murdered. That's not   
so different from the situation with Samantha and me."  
  
Scully laughed shortly. "You're not even close to the mark, Mulder.  
The *main* difference between you and John is that he's managed to   
put his tragedy behind him and move on with his life in a healthy   
way. He'll never forget Luke, but his memories don't fuel his   
existence. You, on the other hand, have allowed your fixation with   
Samantha to rule your life from adolescence through adulthood, and   
it's stunted your emotional growth beyond repair. I'm sorry if this   
sounds callous or cruel but sometimes the truth hurts. You are who   
you are. I should have moved on a long time ago but instead I kept   
giving you more and more time and more and more chances."  
  
"But. . . but. . ." Mulder's mouth flapped open and shut. Stunned by   
the attack coming from Scully of all people, he was at a loss for a   
good argument and thus changed the subject with a distracting   
question, namely the logical, "Can I see William?"   
  
Scully looked down at her clasped hands, for the first time refusing   
to meet his eyes. "Um, we have to talk about something. I was   
thinking maybe William isn't such a good name for the baby after   
all. Aren't there already enough Williams in our families? And as   
for naming the baby after your father? I must have been suffering   
from postpartum depression when I decided that because it makes   
absolutely no sense. Your father sold your sister out and   
participated in an evil shadow project that has devastated people's   
lives, including my own. Why anyone would willingly name a child   
after that monster you weren't even close to is beyond me."  
  
Having built up a full head of steam, Scully began speaking more   
emphatically. "I don't like the name William for my baby. It's  
horribly inappropriate. And make no mistake about it, this is *my*   
*baby*. I carried it for nine months and I suffered for it. Where   
were *you* after I was infected with a giant slug and was in danger   
of miscarrying? You were nowhere to be found. But John was right by   
my side. He cut that slug out of me with an unsterilized pocket   
knife. He was prepared to hotwire a bus for me. He always backed me   
up, every time."  
  
She paused for breath, and Mulder seized what might be his lone   
opportunity to leap in. "It wasn't my fault I wasn't there. I didn't  
ask to be abducted by aliens."  
  
"To some extent it *was* your fault," Scully countered. "Your   
insistence on chasing lights and UFOs got you into that mess. I   
don't see any signs you've changed or even want to. You'll just   
keep running around getting into trouble and expecting me to   
understand and bail you out. Well, I'm through being your enabler.   
It's time I do what's best for me and my son."  
  



	4. More Why?

So far: This story is a parody. Scully dumped Mulder and went to   
Doggett, bringing William with her. Mulder found Scully at   
Doggett's house and she explained some of her reasons for leaving   
him. As this chapter begins, Mulder is trying to convince Scully that   
her opinion of him is wrong.  
  
  
***  
  
Again, Mulder attempted to gather his thoughts for a rebuttal, but   
he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Scully was watching the   
NASCAR race over his shoulder. Luckily, when he checked he saw that   
her eyes were fixed firmly on his face. "My quest is over," he said   
in his most sincere tone. "I know Samantha's dead. I'm ready to   
settle down, really."  
  
Scully arched an eyebrow. "What if you suddenly decide she's still   
alive? How do I know that won't happen? That you won't go pursuing   
leads in Atlantis or Timbuktu and abandon us?"   
  
Mulder huffed in frustration. "Scully, we've been together nearly   
eight years. We've learned to trust each other. This Doggett is   
practically a stranger."  
  
"Not after the way he backed me up during our cases. And another   
thing, you don't see *him* leaving me hanging for most of a decade.   
He knows what he wants and he goes out and gets it instead of   
waiting for it to fall into his lap whenever he thinks the time is   
right. There's a lot to be said for that attitude. Maybe you ought   
to try it sometime, when you grow up. *If* you grow up." On a roll,   
Scully plowed on, "Mulder, you're nearly 40 years old. You've never   
been married. It took me eight long years to pry one lousy kiss out   
of you unless you want to count that New Year's peck, which I don't.   
You're obsessed with your work. You're forever getting into   
disastrous situations. You are a walking recipe for dysfunction."  
  
Mulder's head, which had drooped lower and lower as Scully   
expounded, flew up when he remembered one important detail. "But I   
went all the way to Antarctica to save you. Doesn't that count for   
anything?"  
  
Scully smiled slightly. "Yes, it does, but that was years ago. What   
have you done for me lately? Except, of course, get yourself   
abducted and leave me to spend stressful months searching for you,   
only to find you dead, and then come back just when I had accepted   
the fact you were gone. None of that was easy on me, you know."  
  
Mulder winced. "So it's out with the old, in with the new, as easy  
as that?" He could hardly believe Scully was hurting him so badly.  
  
They remained mutely staring at each other until heavy footsteps   
marked Doggett's arrival. "Dana? What's goin' on?" He crossed to her   
chair and seated himself on the arm, placing his hand on Scully's   
shoulder in a possessive gesture. "Mulduh. What brings *you* by?"  
  
"I came to see Scully and my son," Mulder stated defiantly.   
"Speaking of William, where is he?"  
  
Doggett opened his mouth, but Scully immediately shushed him.  
"John, don't tell him yet. Wait until I come back. Mulder, I'm   
going to get the baby." She stood and hurried out of the room.  
  
Doggett shifted onto the chair cushion and locked gazes with   
Mulder. "Well," he said.  
  
"Well," Mulder said back. They sat in silence for several seconds.   
Then Mulder thought, 'This is stupid. I should be reminding Doggett   
of the truth instead of wasting precious time staring at his ugly   
mug.' He cleared his throat. "You may think you have Scully, but   
once she comes to her senses she'll leave you so fast your head will   
spin. In fact, doesn't it bother you even a little bit to know that   
just the other day she was swapping spit with me?"  
  
"I think she deserves a tonna credit for kissin' a dead man in the   
first place. Besides," Doggett smirked, "the way I hear it, there   
wasn't much swappin' of anythin' goin' on. Not even tongue."  
  
Mulder did his best not to let his shock reflect on his face. Scully   
had kissed and told? The situation was more dire than he had feared.   
He could only glare helplessly at Doggett until Scully returned,   
toting William with her. Mulder smiled and reached for his son. "How   
are you, William? Did you miss your daddy?"  
  
Scully stepped out of range and went to stand by Doggett's side.   
"Remember what I was saying about the baby's name? I have some   
news for you, Mulder. . ."  
  
***  
  
  
Notes  
  
In the next chapter Mulder will get more bad news from Scully. Poor   
Mulder, I'm putting him through the wringer. :)   



	5. William

So far, Scully dumped Mulder and went to Doggett, taking William  
with her. Mulder came to ask why she left him and Scully gave  
him many reasons. Now, she is about to surprise him once more,  
with news about their baby.  
  
  
***  
  
Scully stepped out of range and went to stand by Doggett's side.   
"Remember what I was saying about the baby's name? I have some   
news for you, Mulder. I came up with a much better one than William   
-- Walter Jonathan. Isn't that beautiful?" She turned to smile at   
Doggett, who grinned back. Even William/Walter gargled in seeming   
agreement.  
  
The only one who was obviously unhappy about the alteration was   
Mulder, who shouted, "Walter Jonathan! That's crazy! You can't get  
away with it. I won't let you."  
  
"You're being awfully presumptuous," Scully informed him. "You   
*were* only a sperm donor, after all. That doesn't mean you're   
qualified to be a father, or to have any input in the naming of my  
child. We had this discussion a long time ago, remember? You   
*promised* you wouldn't interfere. You said I could trust you."  
  
'Damn,' Mulder thought, 'she has me dead to rights on that point.'  
  
Apparently sensing Mulder's discomfiture, Doggett offered, "We  
figger Walt's a good name for the kid. It's nice an' short, kinda   
snappy."  
  
"After Skinner, naturally," Scully added. "You did say yourself that   
you thought Walt resembled him."  
  
That statement, too, Mulder recalled. Just before the ill-fated,   
life-altering kiss, he had recited the very words that were coming  
back to haunt him in a most unexpected way. "Please, Scully, think   
about this," he entreated. "Then you'll see how ridiculous it all   
is."   
  
As Scully rolled her eyes, Doggett rose with a scowl. "Mulduh, I   
think it's time you were goin'. Don't you?"  
  
Mulder cast one last imploring look at Scully, but her stone face  
gave him no hope. "Fine. I'll leave, for now. I'm warning you,   
though, this isn't the end of things." He didn't know precisely   
how, but he was going to get through to Scully. No matter what it   
took.  
  
***  
  
The minute Mulder was out the door, Doggett turned to Scully and   
noticed that she looked a little shaken. "How ya doin', Dana? You  
gonna be OK?"  
  
She nodded, color seeping back into her wan cheeks. "It had to be   
done. It's best that I spelled matters out as soon as possible and   
got it over with."  
  
Doggett wagged his right index finger in front of Walt's face and   
considered how best to broach the next touchy subject. The baby's   
bright eyes tracked the movement; as he latched onto the waving  
finger with one chubby fist, Doggett spoke. "I hate to bring this   
up, but what if Mulduh decides to cause trouble, like by fightin'  
for custody?"  
  
"Well, there's no way he could win," Scully reasoned. "Think about  
it. Who stands a better chance? Mulder, an undead man who recently  
was fired and has displayed a long pattern of insubordination and  
mental instability? Or you and me, settled professionals?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Poor Mulduh. I almost feel sorry for  
him."  
  
"Me, too," Scully quietly admitted.  
  
Her plaintive voice nearly broke Doggett's heart, and he said  
seriously, "Dana, I need you to be 100% totally honest. Do you   
regret pickin' me? Because if you're not happy, you gotta tell me   
now so I can bow out."  
  
"What?" Scully's head shot up and she stared at him with wide eyes.   
"Did I give you that impression, John? I'm so sorry. You have to   
know that I love you and I want to be with you. In fact, never doubt   
that for a second. Mulder is my past; you're my future. I can feel   
sorry for him without loving him."  
  
Yes, Doggett decided, she could. She was that generous a person,   
and he had her and Mulder didn't. He would everything in his   
power to keep Mulder from taking her son away. Thinking about   
which. . . "How do you feel about beaches, Dana?"  
  
***  
  
Coming up, Mulder hasn't given up on Scully yet.  
  



	6. Trying Again

So far, Scully dumped Mulder and went to Doggett, taking William  
with her. Mulder came to ask why she left him and Scully gave  
him many reasons. She also renamed William as "Walter Jonathan,"  
to Mulder's dismay. Mulder left, but vowed to keep trying to  
get through to Scully.  
  
  
***  
  
Three days later, Mulder was back on Doggett's doorstep, armed with   
a new sense of determination. He wouldn't fail this time. He had   
hardly begun to bang on the door when it flew open and Doggett  
faced him.  
  
"I need to see Scully," Mulder announced.  
  
"Lemme guess. You're not goin' away till ya talk to her."  
  
"Gee, you catch on quick," Mulder snapped.  
  
"She'll be comin' downstairs any minute," Doggett said in an  
infuriatingly civil tone. "We were just about to go out. You can   
wait in the livin' room and maybe she'll give you a few minutes."  
  
Mulder followed him inside and again chose the couch while Doggett  
seated himself on the armchair. Despite Doggett's placid expression,  
Mulder felt like he was being sized up like a boxer in the ring.   
Rather than give Doggett the advantage, he jabbed first. "You don't   
fit in on the X-Files, you know. You're the ultimate square peg in   
a round hole."  
  
Doggett nodded agreeably. "Good point, Mulduh. That's why I plan  
to leave the division right away. After all, I don't have any  
personal investment in that paranormal mumbo jumbo, so why should I   
stay there. I'll be movin' on to somethin' more suited to my   
talents."  
  
"Like what? Long haul truck driving? Ditch digging?" Mulder snidely  
suggested.  
  
Doggett looked back at him evenly and stated, "Another area of   
the FBI. Or I could enter the private sector, y'know. I do have a   
master's in public administration."  
  
Possibly the only thing more frustrating than trying to reason   
with Scully, Mulder reflected, was trying to talk to Doggett. The   
man either didn't realize or didn't care that he was being insulted.   
But that just mean that he'd have to redouble his efforts while   
they waited for Scully to arrive.  
  
***  
  
On her way down the stairs with Walt, Scully heard voices coming  
from the living room and paused to listen. To her dismay, one of  
the voices was Mulder's. Did he never give up? From the sound of   
things, he was trying to provoke Doggett, who was refusing to rise   
to the bait. Scully quietly turned and retreated upstairs to settle   
Walt back into his crib. She then proceeded downstairs. Her entry   
into the room caused Mulder to stop with his mouth while in the   
middle of another rude comment to Doggett.  
  
"John, could you leave us alone?" she requested. "This won't take   
long." Doggett obeyed her without an argument. Mulder, meanwhile,  
stared at her with an intensely pathetic expression he had probably   
practiced in a mirror for maximum effect.   
  
Scully hardened her heart. Mulder put on a good hurt act, but she   
wasn't about to fall for it. Any day now he would stumble upon some   
new quest and disappear into the mist, chasing more shadows. She had   
to look out for herself and Walt. Mulder would be fine, she   
reassured herself. Keeping that likelihood in mind, she stated, "I   
don't know a more direct way to say this, so here it is: John,  
quite simply, is the better man for me. It's no contest between   
you and him. I'm telling you once and for all to leave me alone."   
  
Naturally, that was too much to ask of Mulder, who whined, "Scully,   
please, look at this whole thing from my perspective."  
  
That broken refrain again? Scully stifled a sigh and corrected,  
"No, Mulder, you have to consider *my* point of view for once. If   
I stayed with you, what would happen to Walt? He'd be the only   
child in kindergarten whose parents call each other by their last   
names. What would you expect me to tell him when he asks Mommy why   
Daddy won't let her use his first name?"  
  
"You're using my name as an excuse to dump me," Mulder accused.  
  
"I have plenty of other reasons, most of which I've already given  
you."  
  
"And they still don't make sense," Mulder complained. "I feel like   
I've crossed into the twilight zone and I can't find my way out.   
You aren't behaving like yourself, Scully. You're not this shallow."  
  
Although in the past she had admired Mulder's unwavering intensity,   
she was discovering it wasn't nearly as attractive a quality when it  
was directed at her, against her express wishes. Mulder had crossed   
the line from pathetic to annoying. Scully took a deep breath and   
stated, "I want you out. I've had more than enough of you and your   
attitude. If you don't leave on your own, I'll have you arrested."  
  
Mulder shot to his feet and shouted, "Eight years of history, and   
you're willing to throw it all away for *this*?"  
  
Oh, what an opening he'd just given her. Scully yelled back,   
"Exactly! Eight years without a desk. Eight years without a  
nameplate on the door. Eight years without the fundamental basis of  
mutual respect!" She rose and stalked toward the door, with Mulder  
retreating before her.   
  
But as she expected, he couldn't leave without making one more   
comment. "I'll take you to court if I have to."  
  
Scully laughed. "Go right ahead, Mulder. Your case is hopeless.   
You see, John and I were married yesterday in a beautiful   
beachfront ceremony. I'll mail you a wedding photo as proof, if you   
want."  
  
Mulder turned pale and halted in his tracks. Scully took advantage   
of his frozen state to duck around him and open the front door. By  
the time she turned, Mulder had more or less collected himself.   
"Like I said before, this isn't over," he reiterated as he slowly  
moved outside.  
  
Scully merely eyed him coldly and waited for him to slink away   
in disgrace. Mulder was a man whose porn collection had bypassed   
"Debbie Does Dallas" a generation ago; she no longer felt any   
sympathy for him.  
  
  
***  
Coming up:  
Mulder takes legal action.  
  



	7. Bad to Worse

So far, Scully dumped Mulder and went to Doggett, taking William  
with her. Mulder came to ask why she left him and Scully gave  
him many reasons. She also renamed William as "Walter Jonathan,"  
to Mulder's dismay. Scully once again rejected Mulder, and   
later informed him that she had married Doggett. Is this story  
a shippers' nightmare or what? ;)  
  
***  
  
It was true. Scully had married Doggett. Mulder let the harsh   
reality sink in and then he went on the hunt for the best custody  
lawyer money could hire. If he couldn't convince Scully that she  
had made a horribly wrong decision, he had to at least try to save   
his son. In the process, perhaps Scully would come around.  
  
His preliminary meeting with Ms. Jones, a highly recommended  
attorney, went smoothly. However, in the second meeting, Mulder  
quickly discovered that no matter what aspect of the case Ms. Jones  
brought up, he stood at a distinct disadvantage as compared to   
the newly married couple of Doggett and Scully.  
  
Ms. Jones looked as discouraged as he felt, yet she managed to   
inject false brightness into her voice as she suggested, "Why don't   
we try to compile a list of character witnesses? Which of your   
acquaintances do you think would be most suitable?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Mulder thought hard. He had accumulated a large circle of  
acquaintances, but he'd hardly call most of them friendly.   
"Maybe. . . I don't know, I guess Frohike, Byers, and Langly. There's  
just one little problem. These guys are computer hackers who have a   
profound distrust of our government."  
  
Ms. Jones, who had gamely if inaccurately jotted "Frohickey" on her  
notepad, promptly scratched out the name. "I hope these men aren't   
your first choice."  
  
"Oh, no," Mulder assured her. "The fact is, they're my only choice."  
  
"I see." Ms. Jones was beginning to sound desperate, as if she really  
*did* see. "Can *anyone* put in a good word for you? What about your  
former boss?"  
  
"If you mean Kersh, he's the one who fired me. If you mean Skinner,  
he's the one I assaulted in front of witnesses several years ago   
while I was under the influence of LSD. The good thing is, by   
rights, neither of them should be much more positive about Scully.   
And come to think of it, Scully has even fewer friends than I do.   
Make that none. She says several women attended her baby shower,   
but she didn't know their names. Her mother must have paid them to   
show up and be friendly for that one occasion."  
  
"Hmmm." Ms. Jones rustled through a pile of papers. "Actually,   
according to my research, the person you should be concerned about   
is Mr. Doggett. He's such a stand-up individual that even his   
ex-wife Caroline and his former in-laws are willing to appear on his   
behalf. Not that they'll be needed -- the man has no shortage of   
character witnesses. You're looking at a steep uphill battle. Are   
you positive you want to proceed with this action?"  
  
Images drifted through Mulder's mind: Scully pulling away from his   
kiss, Doggett's triumphant expression, his first glimpse of   
William's face. "Yes, I'm positive," he declared. "Because if I   
*don't* do something, my son's going to grow up dropping his g's   
and saying 'libarry' and 'Mulduh'."  
  
***  
  
In the last chapter, Mulder comes to a stunning conclusion about  
Scully. Read on.  



	8. The End

So far, Scully dumped Mulder and went to Doggett, taking William  
with her. Mulder came to ask why she left him and Scully gave  
him many reasons. She also renamed William as "Walter Jonathan,"  
to Mulder's dismay. Scully once again rejected Mulder, and   
later informed him that she had married Doggett. Mulder decided  
to fight for custody of William/Walter.  
  
In this chapter, Mulder comes to a startling conclusion about  
Scully and takes action.  
  
***  
  
The day of the custody hearing started badly for Mulder and grew  
worse as fact after fact emerged, and witness after witness was  
called. By late in the day, matters looked black indeed. Skinner's   
upcoming testimony loomed as perhaps the final nail in the coffin of  
Mulder's custody chances.  
  
Ms. Jones' lips had taken on a perpetually pursed appearance. During   
a brief break in the action she turned the look on her client and   
asked, with only a trace of hope in her voice, "Is there any chance   
A.D. Skinner's testimony could benefit you in any way?"  
  
Mulder shook his head. "Probably not, considering that Scully named   
the baby after him in as blatant a bribe attempt as I've ever seen.  
Looks like there's some method to her madness after all. . . Wait a   
minute. . . Madness. . ." With the proverbial click, the word fell   
into place in the tumblers of Mulder's mind. Surely when she had  
ordered him out of her life, Scully's eyes had held a manic gleam.   
And what other explanation could reasonably account for her   
irrational choice of Doggett over himself? Mulder was amazed this   
obvious answer hadn't struck him much sooner. Scully had gone insane.  
  
He found himself studying his erstwhile partner in a whole new   
light. Every tilt of her head, every blink of her eyes, took on an   
added significance. Soon he felt confident that if ever anyone had   
personified insanity, that individual was Scully. He needed to save   
her from herself. But he couldn't do it alone. He had to get help   
from someone who would believe him and take action. And at this low  
point in his life, he could place only one name on that short list: Skinner's.  
  
The pounding of Judge Meyer's gavel roused him, and he came back to   
the present to hear her announcement of, "Ten minute recess."  
  
Perfect. Mulder jumped up and went in pursuit of Skinner. He caught  
up with his former boss in the outer hallway, and maneuvered him   
into a small, deserted conference room. "Sir, you have to listen. I   
don't have time to go into a lot of detail, but I know this much:   
Scully's gone crazy."  
  
"What? Mulder, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Just listen." Swiftly, Mulder recapped Scully's recent bizarre  
behavior, dating from her rejection of his long-awaited kiss.   
  
Clearly stunned, Skinner removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge  
of his nose. "Let me get this straight: You claim Agent Scully left   
you because your first romantic kiss in eight years did not include   
enough tongue?"  
  
"That's when it all started," Mulder confirmed.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Skinner demanded.  
  
"Because Scully has lost it, and I need you to talk to Judge Meyer.   
She won't listen to me, but she might to you. You're an assistant   
director in the FBI. Your opinion carries some weight."   
Desperately, Mulder sought the words that would ensure Skinner's   
support. "Scully needs professional help. You have to believe me,   
for her sake."  
  
Skinner stared at him with an indecipherable expression. "Right. For  
Scully's sake."  
  
Mulder grabbed his hand and pumped it. "Thank you, sir. You're doing  
the right thing." He exited the room with a smile on his face for   
the first time all day. He had always known Skinner had a soft spot for Scully.   
  
The ten minute break was almost over. With a spring in his step,   
Mulder re-entered the courtroom and slipped into his seat beside   
Ms. Jones, who looked at him curiously. "Is everything all right, Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"It is now," he replied with the satisfaction of knowing matters  
were under control. He watched as Skinner approached the judge's   
bench and spoke quietly to her. She glanced at her watch and   
replied with a shake of her head. Skinner spoke again, more   
emphatically and at greater length. The judge looked across the room   
at Mulder, then nodded.  
  
After another whispered exchange with Skinner, Judge Meyer rapped   
her gavel for attention. "I know the hour is late, but a matter has   
arisen that I feel justifies my consideration. Court is dismissed   
for the day, but I must request that Mr. Mulder and Mrs. Doggett   
remain in the vicinity while I speak with Mr. Skinner in my   
chambers."  
  
Confused murmurs spread throughout the room as Judge Meyer and   
Skinner exited. Slowly, the other courtroom occupants filed out,   
leaving only Mulder, Scully, Doggett and their attorneys.   
  
"What's going on?" Ms. Jones whispered to Mulder.   
  
"Something good," Mulder informed her. He refused to elaborate,   
instead waiting for the judge to come back and shoot Scully down.   
But minute after minute trickled by without her return. Finally,  
Mulder stretched his cramped legs and told Ms. Jones, "I'm going   
outside to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
As he proceeded outdoors, he noticed that Scully and Doggett were  
following him. They probably thought he was up to something and   
wanted to monitor him. It felt good to have made someone else   
feel paranoid for a change. Mulder stood on the courthouse lawn and  
took in lungfuls of crisp early evening air. He heard the chirping   
of crickets, the hum of traffic, the slamming of a nearby vehicle   
door. The atmosphere was a big improvement over the clamor of the   
courtroom.  
  
After a few minutes of peace, he turned to go back inside, only to  
find a group of white-coated medical attendants facing him. "Talk   
about service. I didn't expect to see you so soon." He helpfully  
pointed in Scully's direction. "There she is, next to the guy with   
the jug ears."  
  
They advanced upon him then, and Mulder's last coherent thought for   
a few minutes was that someone, somewhere, had committed a major   
tactical error, and he thought that someone was him for having   
trusted Skinner. When he next had a chance to assess his situation,   
he found himself out of breath and secured on a stretcher, feet tied,  
hands bound by his sides. He gave a few half hearted tugs to check   
that the bonds were firm, then gave up the idea of any further   
struggle. He was caught, all right. And to add insult to injury,   
Skinner, Scully, and Doggett stood a few feet away, witnessing the   
spectacle. Skinner looked disapproving; Doggett, surprised but   
amused; Scully, saddened but relieved. Mulder glared accusingly at   
Skinner, who slowly, ponderously shook his head, then turned and   
walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, Mulder," Scully called. "I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Before Mulder could respond, attendants took up positions at both   
ends of the stretcher and started to convey him away. The young man   
near his head kept up a patter that was apparently meant to be   
reassuring, but came off as much more irritating. "We have a nice   
little padded room all prepared for you. I'm sure you remember what   
those are like? Everything's going to be all right. We'll take   
wonderful care of you. You're going to take a nice, long vacation   
in a very restful place."  
  
"I'm not crazy. Really. I'm not," Mulder protested. "If you'd just   
listen to me for a minute. . ." He trailed off. His efforts were in   
vain; the well-trained attendants expected him to proclaim his   
sanity and wouldn't listen to a word he said. But Scully. . . Scully   
could still save him. She had never before failed him before in a   
time of utmost crisis. He would throw himself on her mercy and hope   
her dormant sense of impeccable logic would miraculously kick back into play.   
  
With a monumental effort, Mulder lifted his head and twisted his   
neck so he could look back in the direction from which he had been   
carried. For a moment, the array of colors cast by the setting sun   
nearly blinded him. After his eyes adjusted, he sought Scully. Yes,   
he saw her. But unfortunately, Scully didn't see him. For against a   
backdrop of auburn, burnished orange, bright yellow, vivid pink,   
and delicate peach she stood facing Doggett, holding his hands,   
oblivious to the world around her as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
With a groan, Mulder let his head flop back upon the stretcher. It   
was ironic, he decided, that the world thought *he* was the nut.   
  
***  
  
finis  
  
OK, that's it. Please review. If you loved it, thanks. If you   
hated it, tell me why.   



End file.
